


I Always Hoped That Someday Everything Would Be All Right

by one_day_sooner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_day_sooner/pseuds/one_day_sooner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in which Slava Voynov's relatives are in danger and his teammates do what any family would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Hoped That Someday Everything Would Be All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. Title from Tiger Army's "Atomic".

The night before the game versus Columbus, most of he younger guys were gathered in Drew's condo, thrown across a couch and every soft chair available, waiting for Trevor to come in with the beers and Dewey with the food. The guys were getting to know their new defenseman, asking Keaton every and any question, eventually degenerating into a modified game of "Never Have I Ever". 

Slava was laying on the floor, flipping through the television channels and frowning at the fake tanned women and overtly idiotic men on MTV. He switched to a local news channel to see if anything interesting had happened that day, rolling his eyes at the continued stories of rape, murder, corruption and abuse. The perky blonde anchor interrupted herself to bring in the weatherman, her brows knitting in concern. 

"News out of Russia tonight, a handful of meteors have struck in the mountains near Chelybink, creating a sonic shock wave that injured some of the local residents."

"Ugh, hopeless Americans! It's Chelyabinsk! ой, ебать..." Slava's eyes widened and he sat upright, staring at the screen as grainy videos of the skies over his hometown lit up and flashed unnaturally. 

Drew came in laughing with Trevor behind him, and stopped short at the stricken look on the young Russian's face. "Dude, are you... What happened, man?" He asked, setting down his tray and going over to his teammate. 

"My family. They are all there and there is bad news from Chelyabinsk and to call now oh my god my mom and dad..." The Russian rambled, his brain shutting off the translator in his panic. 

"Slava. English. What happened?"

He took a breath and looked at Drew with worry across his face. "Rocks from sky. They, how you say, crush Chelyabinsk. My family all there. I worry now because mother out in garden sometimes and father work."

"Hey, man. Calm down, okay? We'll get you in contact with your family. Just... Give us numbers to call, will ya?" Trevor pulled his phone out and waited expectantly for a number to be read off. Slava shot him a grateful look and said "My aunt," and rattled off the number, scrolling down for another as the other guys waited to call someone in their young defenseman's hometown. 

Alec got an answer first, one of Slava's exes, and handed the phone to the boy, watching as he relaxed slightly, then even laughed as she promised him everyone was okay, and she would have his mother call him. 

Slava looked relieved as he handed the phone back, thanking his teammates for the few minutes they spent running up their international phone bills for him. He wrapped Alec in a hug and let the rest of his teammates slap his back and ruffle his hair. 

"Okay?" 

"Da. Is okay now because of you. Thank you."

"Any time man. Any time."

**Author's Note:**

> *ой, ебать - oh, fuck.


End file.
